The Knight in Blue Fur (Rewritten)
by Kjmk42
Summary: After a terrible mishap during the science fair, Gumball is sent back in time and visits an, very much alive, old friend and must help a prince regain his throne
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the science fair at Elmore Junior High and as usual everybody's favorite blue cat Gumball Watterson failed to do his project. "Crap why didn't I listen to Darwin and Anais. I gotta find a partner fast." he thought. "Let's see I can't be with Penny she already has a partner nor can I be with Darwin he's with Anais. I know Bobert he said he was looking for a partner for his project." Gumball rushed to see if Bobert was still in need of a partner and there he saw a humongous machine in the middle of the gym and with it he saw Bobert checking the machine's structure and seeing if everything was in place. "Hey Bobert still looking for that Partner?" Gumball asked obviously out of breath. "Yes indeed. I'm still looking for Guinea Pig." Bobert told him taking his hand and leading him into the middle of the machine. "Wait did you say Guinea Pig?" Gumball exclaimed. "Did I say guinea pig I meant to say Partner." Bobert told him and handed him a watch and went to the control console and began the startup sequence for his machine a large dome surrounded Gumball. "Uh Bobert what is this machine?" Gumball asked as he tapped on the glass wondering if it was to late to reconsider an F on his grade. "It's a time machine Gumball. I will be sending you back in time and then bring you back it's very simple." Bobert explained. "Okay but how will you bring me back?"Gumball asked him. "Oh that's easy I will-." Bobert was about to explain to him until his machine started to spark up and a earpieceing sound rang from out in the Gym. "MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION." The Machine screeched "Bobert what's going on." "I don't know Gumball. Everything was checked and should have been good to go somebody must have tampered with my machine." Bobert explained as he heard a familiar laugh fill the gym. Out from the machine popped out Rob "ROB!" Gumball yelled. Rob's faced turned into anger "My name isn't Rob it's and you just got Wrecktified." Rob told him laughing and hitting the machine one more time with his sledgehammer causing it to engage the time travel program and with a white flash filling the gym sending Gumball back in time.

"Ahhhh" Gumball screamed flying through time seeing all important events going he was suppose to learn even seeing the summer of 83. As he flew through time he noticed it was cold in fact freezing seeing icicles start to form on his fur and nose eventually passing out to the sub-temperature. Finally he was launched out of the time hole and began his descent into trees slowing his fall still unconscious. "Hey kid you still alive." a familiar voice asked him. Gumball slowly opened his eyes and let out one word "Carrie?" before fall unconscious again. "Well you're not dead but I can't let you stay out here." The person said and picking him up and carrying him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball drifted in and out of consciousness not able to move but he could hear noises near by unable to make out the sound. When Gumball awakened he found himself in a white room that seemed to go on endlessly, "Hello? Is anybody there?" He called out as he made his way across the room. It felt forever for Gumball as he walked across the endless room until he spotted something out in the distance, "Hey!" He called out as he rushed to the figure. As he approached the figure he saw its was a cat like him but with red fur, taller and a piece of his right ear missing. "Hey uhh mister?" Gumball asked as the figure turned to his direction. The figure looked startled by Gumball "Oh hello. I usually don't get any visitors here who might you be?" The Cat asked him. "I'm Gumball Watterson and who are you?" Gumball replied. The figure looked at Gumball and started to chuckle to himself "What a strange name." he said before recomposing "I am Varric." Gumball looked at him "Varric do you know where I am?" Gumball asked. " I don't know to be honest with you but I think it's time for you to wake up." Varric said patting Gumball's head.

Gumball woke up again but in a bed this time and pushed himself up but quickly fell back down. "Easy now. You took a pretty nasty fall." A voice told him. Gumball got back up and saw a human man leaning against a door; he looked familiar something in the face but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Where am I and who are you?" Gumball asked him getting suspicious of the man he watched the man as he moved from the door to the other side of the room to a chest. He pulled out a change of clothes and tossed them to Gumball before answering his question "My name is Vladus Lokowitchki and you are in my lovely home. Get dressed I'm sure you're hungry after resting for so long." Vladus told looked down and noticed he was naked in the bed also that he was in fact hungry. Gumball got dressed quickly and followed Valdus into what looked like a kitchen there he was greeted by 2 new faces "Gumball this is my lovely wife Zannah." Vladus pointed to his wife who had long white hair and a sweet caring voice when she talked "Hello." she said to Gumball as she got a bowl of soup for Gumball and placed it at the table. "And this is my son Drake." Vladus said. As Gumball went to the table he couldn't help but notice that Drake was a cat like him with Black fur and white on the tips of his ears. "Greetings." Drake told as he got up from the table heading outside. Gumball began to eat his soup at a surprising pace he must have been hungrier than he thought before he knew it he was on his third bowl of soup. "Father!" A familiar voice called out making its way into the kitchen. "Ah Gumball allow me to introduce my daughter Car-" Vladus was telling him before being cut off by Gumball "Carrie?" Gumball asked startled.


End file.
